Un cambio inesperado
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Cuando Minato invoco al Shinigami las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba, pues en primera el Shinigami le dijo que el Kyubi y él se fusionarían convirtiéndolo en un demonio. En segundo como castigo seria exiliado a otra dimensión, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en un exorcista y enseñar a la nueva generación lo que incluía al mismo príncipe de Gennah…


N/A: Advertencia contiene menciones Yaoi (en los capítulos futuros). Este fic estará centrado en el universo de Ao No Exorcist y seguirá al manga y habrá unos cuantos cambios.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores con la excepción de unos cuantos oc, los personajes pueden parecer ooc.

Summary: Cuando Minato invoco al Shinigami sabía que no sobreviviría para ver otro día, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba, pues en primera el Shinigami le dijo que el Kyubi y él se fusionarían convirtiéndolo en un demonio. En segundo como castigo seria exiliado a otra dimensión, y no solo eso sino que regresaría a ser un niño para poder encajar mejor en la nueva dimensión que sería su nuevo hogar, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en un exorcista y enseñar a la nueva generación lo que incluía al mismo príncipe de Gennah…

* * *

Prologo

La Noche Azul había sido un evento realmente horrible una gran cantidad de exorcistas habían muerto a causa de dicha noche. Sin embargo, para el Rey del Tiempo esto no era más que una simple distracción que convertiría al mundo en un lugar mucho más entretenido, ahora tenía un nuevo hermano, y no uno cualquiera sino al legitimo príncipe de Gennah, aquel que había heredado el poder de su padre. Sin lugar a dudas el mundo era muy interesante y entretenido, finalmente su caja de juguetes favoritos tenía más juguetes y juegos. Lo único que había por hacer era esperar. Esperar a que llegara el momento y el siendo el Rey del Tiempo, el tiempo en si no significaba mucho…

* * *

En otra dimensión…

Las cosas se estaban yendo para abajo, pues el enmascarado había logrado liberar al Kyubi y en estos momentos estaba atacando la aldea, ya agotado y herido por su pelea con el enmascarado el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencer al Kyubi, por lo cual tomo la opción de sellarlo en su hijo recién nacido. Al parecer tenía que usar el _Shiki Fuin_ para poder tener éxito. Invoco a Gamabunta para poder ganar algo de tiempo en lo que preparaba el sellado, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación, lo cual lo atribuyo al hecho que usaría el _Shiki Fuin._ Una vez que todo estuvo preparado y Kushina mantenía al Kyubi retenido son sus cadenas de chacra, Minato dio inicio con el sellado. El Shinigami sello primero el Yang en Naruto e inmediatamente después sello el Yin en Minato, esto dejo confundido el joven hokage y a su esposa pues no esperaba que las el proceso fuera tan rápido, no solo eso sino que sello una memoria de chacra en Naruto, por si algún día llegase a necesitar ayuda, al menos aun tendría a su madre. Una vez que el Kyubi fue sellado en su totalidad la deidad se dirigió al Yondaime

-Por tu osadía en invocarme tendrás como castigo el exilio, tu serás exiliado a otra dimensión donde los demonios abundan junto con los exorcistas. No solo eso, tu alma y el Yin del Kyubi se fusionaran convirtiéndote en un demonio. Para que puedas asimilar todo, tu cuerpo regresara a ser el de un niño. Conservaras todo el conocimiento tuyo y del Kyubi, también hare que el _Hiraishin_ será una técnica que podrás usar a voluntad, recibirás varias armas así como un regalo mío porque me pareces un humano bastante curioso y me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas en la nueva dimensión.

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿por qué hace todo esto?

-La razón por la cual hago esto es por aburrimiento así que el observar tus travesías en la otra dimensión será para mi entrenamiento personal. En la nueva dimensión eras considerado un demonio, donde se te considerará un kitsune con todas sus habilidades y conocimiento, eso lo recibirás del Kyubi. Aun así habrá demonios más fuertes que tú así que ten cuidado, no quisiera que mi fuente de entretenimiento muriera tan fácilmente…

* * *

En Assiah

Ya habían pasado dos años desde La Noche Azul, y todo volvía a la normalidad, o lo más normal posible considerando lo que paso aquella noche. Unos demonios habían atacado una aldea, Mephisto Pheles, el director de la rama Japonesa de exorcista de La Verdadera Cruz, fue con un grupo de exorcistas a solucionar el problema. Mientras su subordinados se asían cargo de los demonios él fue a explorar los alrededores donde se encontró con un niño rubio bastante herido de aproximadamente unos seis años, vestía con una camisa gis oscuro, con una chamarra gris claro con dos rayas azules en las mangas que iban desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, unos pantalones azul marino, en su frente había una cinta azul marino que retenía su largo flequillo y finalmente estaba descalzo con los pies vendados. Las uñas de su mano eran un poco más largas de lo normal y también se podía notar que estaban más filosas de lo que deberían estar por naturaleza, lo mismo pasaba con las unas de sus pies.

Afortunadamente para el chico un exorcista medico con el nombre de Igor Neuhaus había decidido explorar el perímetro en busca de más demonios cuando se encontró con el director y el mal herido niño. Mephisto al ver una nueva ventana de diversión y entrenamiento abrirse decidió aprovechar lo máximo de esta. Le dio la orden al médico de que sanara al chico, para poderlo llevárselo con ellos. Lo que el medico nunca vio fue la nota que se encontraba cerca del niño, la cual fue recogida por el extravagante director, ni como este sonrió de forma cruel y satánica después de leer dicha nota.

Mephisto no podía evitar emocionarse por la suerte que tenía, ahora lo único que había por hacer era encontrarle un lugar al Namikaze. El observaba con atención como Neuhaus curaba al rubio e inmediatamente tuvo la idea de dejar al rubio al cuidado de Neuhaus. Sin embargo el rubio sería un leal subordinado suyo nada más, le sería útil para proteger a su querido príncipe de hermano menor que tenía. Si sin lugar a dudas él era un demonio con suerte.

Ahora tenía algo por hacer en lo que esperaba que su querido y pequeño hermano estuviera listo, definitivamente preparar a al Yondaime Hokage seria entretenido y sería una buena manera de pasar el tiempo…

* * *

N/A: Perdón por el mini capitulo pero como pueden ver, este tan solo es el prologo.


End file.
